She's A Fine Soldier
by Connor-Jay
Summary: Piers Nivans is now the captain of the B.S.A.A. And he has a new lieutenant... What happens when he finds out who it is?


I do not own resident evil or bleach.

Well this is my first crossover! And I hope you really like it! My grammar isn't very good and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to review!

I heard I was getting a new lieutenant today, That he's a rookie. Great, Just what I need, A soldier with no experience on the fucking field. Can't be All bad, if he's a rookie and is already a lieutenant he must be good. I was putting my bullet proof vest on and strapped the buckles, I put on my combat boots and tied the laces. I just finished getting ready and I heard my ear piece buzz.

"Piers."

"Yes sir?"

"Your lieutenant is here, Get your ass over here."

"Yes sir."

I put my scarf on and started walking towards the main room of the B.S.A.A base. I finally got there and stood straight and saluted the chief.

"At ease." The chief commanded.

"So piers nivans." He walked around me.

"I have a little surprise, And it's going to shock you... Like really shock you, But you are going to have to work with it."

"Yes sir."

"She's a really amazing soldier and is a sniper specialist."

" but sir, I'm a sniper." Why would we need another sniper? How good is he? Wait...

"Um, sir did you say she?"

He laughed.

"Yes, piers, I did say she. LIEUTENANT!" I saw I a very beautiful auburn haired woman walk into the main base room. She was wearing the B.S.A.A uniform with a black bullet proof vest wit buckles right under her very big chest, She also had ski goggles around her neck., The kind that finn wore on his head. Her auburn hair was up in a high pony tail and her bangs were down, Her grey eyes were hypnotizing.

"She is the first female in the front lines. Her name is Orihime Inoue."

She stood up straight and saluted me

"Captain." Her voice is sweet. She looks so innocent, How could she possibly be in the B.S.A.A? She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly.

"At ease soldier." I commanded. And she did as I ordered.

"So piers, your mission is going to be in Alaska. There is a neo umbrella base that has a very Important file that we need, So your team must go in and retrieve it."

"Yes sir!" We said in union

Get your team ready. You leave tomorrow. Orihime, Piers has not seen you in action so Piers and I would like to see what you can do in the outdoor shooting range. Piers would you like to see her shoot sniper or an assault?"

"Both sir, I would like to see what she is capable of."

"Yes captain." We headed outside and a soldier handed her a 300 caliber sniper.

She loaded it and aimed at the target that was approximately 500 yards away. She looked through the scope, took a deep breath and fired. The chief looked through some binoculars.

"Holy shit! Right in the head."

Really impressive.

"Nice one Orihime."

"Thank you captain."

"Now short range." A solder handed her an MP-AF.

She shot a least 5 rounds and all of them dead center in the head.

" alright soldier go get acquainted

With the rest of the team, Piers go with her to make sure the boys are polite."

"Yes sir."

I walked beside her.

"So Orihime?"

"Yes captain?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 20 captain."

"How many years of training did you do?"

"I did 3 years."

"Alright."

We were now in the gym part of the base.

"Soldiers!"

Orihimes P.O.V

"Soldiers!"

Yelled my new captain.

All of the men that were lifting weights or running on a treadmill lined up and were all sweaty and panting.

"This is my new lieutenant. Her name is Orihime Inoue."

Two or three whistles were heard.

"Hey! We are going to have none of the stupid perverted acting. Got it?!"

"YES SIR!" They All barked.

"Good. Now of course she is also in charge of all of you. So when she gives you an order you follow it."

"YES SIR"

"Now we have a mission and we leave tomorrow."

"YES SIR!"

"Dismissed."

They all returned to what they were doing.

"Come on Orihime I will show you to your room." I followed my captain and he led me to a small room.

"Guess I know why this room has a bathroom built in it."

He said scratching his head.

I did notice a door on the other end of the room.

"You will be here for tonight and when ever you are here."

"Yes captain"

I walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"See you tomorrow."

He closed the door and left. Hhmm, i noticed a phone on the night stand and I picked it up an dialed ichigo.

"Hello?" I heard from the other line.

"Ichigo!" I was so happy to hear his voice.

"Orihime! How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I haven't been put on the field yet." I heard a sigh in Relief.

"Good, haha glad you're okay. So what position did you get?"

"I'm actually the lieutenant."

"Whoa! That's amazing! So what's your captain like?"

"We'll his really cool hehe."

I said while scratching my head.

"Are the men out there being respectful to you?" I kinda blushed at that comment.

"Yes ichigo."

"Good. So when do you go out to the field?"

"Actually, tomorrow..."

"Really? Well be safe okay orihime?"

"Yes ichigo, I will call you when I can, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and put the phone back.

I took my vest off but didn't bother taking off my uniform. I laid down and looked up at the ceiling.

I hope it goes well. I dose off into slumber.


End file.
